Systems for monitoring pupil size and pupil responsiveness characteristics are well known in the art and are generally referred to as pupilometry systems or, simply, pupilometers. One early pupilometer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,683, which issued to Stark et al. on Oct. 13, 1970 and is entitled "Dynamic Pupilometers Using Television Camera System." The Stark et al. system employed a television camera system, a digital computer system, an infrared light source, and a visual light stimulator for determining the instantaneous size of a pupil as an eye (or neurologic pupilary control system) of a patient was exposed to various stimuli. Like the early Stark et al. system, conventional pupilometers measure, for example, the diameter of a pupil before and after the pupil is exposed to a light stimulus pulse and also measure the rates at which the pupil may constrict and dilate in response to the initiation and termination of the light stimulus pulse. Pupilometers may comprise hand-held units or, alternatively, may comprise desk or table-mounted, stand-alone units. Pupilometers also generally include some mechanism for ensuring that an imager within the pupilometer is properly positioned in relation to a pupil to be imaged. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,709, issued to Elbert P. Carter, describes an electronic centering system for ensuring that a pupilometer is properly positioned in relation to a pupil to be imaged. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,506, issued to Elbert P. Carter, describes an eye orbit housing for ensuring proper positioning between a pupilometer and an eye of a subject prior to the initiation of a pupilary scanning procedure.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate, however, that for a pupilometer to have maximum utility maximum flexibility should be provided for positioning the imager. For example, in the case of a hand-held system few, if any, restrictions should be placed upon the orientation of the imager prior to enabling an imaging function. The reason for this is that medical personnel at, for example, an accident site may have difficulty in positioning an imager in a prescribed position for acquiring pupilary response data. Thus, it is believed that, for hand-held units in particular, a need exists within the pupilometer field for improved data acquisition and processing systems and methods, as such systems and methods may substantially reduce system dependence on imager orientation and may allow pupilometers to become more user friendly.
Similarly, those skilled in the art will appreciate that a need exists for pupilometers that are capable of evaluating more than a mere pupilary response to light stimulus pulses. For example, it is believed that a substantial need exists for a pupilometer that is capable not only of measuring changes in pupilary diameter in response to one or morelight stimulus pulses, but also of evaluating pupil shape and/or segmental responses to a visual stimulus. Stated somewhat differently, it is believed that a substantial need exists for a pupilometer having a pupilary shape irregularity or non-uniformity detection capability.
Finally, it is believed that a substantial need exists for pupilometer-based diagnostics systems, as such systems may provide medical practitioners with a cost effective, non-invasive means for gathering and assessing numerous physiologic parameters.